I like me better when I'm with you
by Reader115
Summary: His mother's advice when the war is over? That he should ask for what he wants. Keith joins Lance and his family on their farm, and Lance wishes for a never ending visit.


**A/N** : My first song lyric title? From "I like me better" by Lauv

VLD S8 SPOILERS AHEAD: The few post-S8 VLD fics I've read have done a beautiful job allowing Lance to mourn Allura's death before he moves on, typically with a future with Keith (because what else do you think I'm reading?) And while I thought it'd be fun to write a post S8 fic, I found myself writing a more light-hearted story. This is my rambling way of saying that I made a significant turn away from canon in order to have fun. Lance and Allura still go on that first date, but it ends a little differently. And the crew still defeats Haggar, but Allura lives (I don't say it in the story, but she's off on Altea having a great time). Thanks for coming by to read.

* * *

"You make sure she gets back safe," his mamá whispered as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome back anytime, Princess," his papá was saying to Allura as Lance hopped down the front steps and waited for her to escape the large group who'd gathered to say goodnight in the entryway of the house.

"Soooo," Allura started.

"Oh, no," Lance muttered, wondering which embarrassing story she'd heard tonight that she might want to tease him about.

"I heard quite the outburst at dinner. When Veronica was asking about Keith…"

Okay, not where he thought this was going to go.

"Uh, yeah."

"Such an adamant denial. Do you know why?"

They were walking outside, which had the potential to be a romantic moment. And yet Lance realized he had no urge to try to hold Allura's hand as they strolled. This felt like old friends chatting. He'd felt more romantic tension earlier when he'd sought out Keith and watched the sun set with him…

Lance groaned.

"You know, you _could_ pretend like you don't already know," he finally said.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Allura's laugh was cheery as she spoke, and Lance had to admit, he was relieved to see that she didn't appear put out by the fact that their first date had somehow shifted to them talking about a romantic interest for him that was _someone else_.

"Besides, you've been putting this off for a long time."

"No, not true."

"Denial is not just an Egyptian water source, Lance."

He turned his head slowly and stared at her.

"Did I get that one wrong?"

"Its — fine. Still not true, but fine."

"You also denied the bonding moment way back —"

"Oh my god, not you too!"

Allura laughed again. "Okay, okay." She raised her hands to indicate she was finished teasing him. "Honestly, though, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not — waiting."

"You know he likes more than just knives and space wolves, right?"

"How did you even _hear_ that?"

"You're quite loud?"

"Fine. Okay. Look, we're heading out on a huge mission tomorrow and we're finished talking about this."

Allura laughed again and Lance admired how pretty she looked when she laughed in the moonlight. He thought briefly about how easy it would be to just fall in love with Allura. But the thought was pushed away by wide purple eyes and a deep voice assuring Lance that Lance _knows who he is and what he has to offer_.

"Thank you for sharing your family with me tonight, Lance," Allura said, bringing him back to the present.

"They're your Earth family now too, 'Lura. They love you."

"Guess that makes us family outside of Voltron?"

Lance chuckled. "I never felt like I wanted another sister, _buuut_ I guess I can make an exception for you."

* * *

Veronica leaned over so Lance could read the message on her phone: _Bring Lance_

"Who sent that?" Lance whispered. They were seated at the dinner table with the rest of the family, finishing dessert.

"Acxa," Ronnie whispered back. "They landed on Earth earlier today. They're at one of the bars near the Garrison."

"Why does Acxa want me there?"

"She's not the one asking for you." Veronica stood to carry her plates to the sink, and Lance quickly followed.

When they walked into the bar, the last thing he was expecting to see was Keith on a tiny stage with Acxa, singing karaoke. Lance stopped in his tracks before he felt Ronnie dragging him over to a tall table where Zethrid and Ezor were standing.

" _I like me better when I'm with you_ ," Keith sang (and Lance wished he was surprised that even Keith's voice was pretty). Keith's brows were furrowed in concentration as he leaned in towards the teleprompter for the lyrics and it was such a Keith expression that Lance almost missed how Acxa pulled at one of Keith's arms. " _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when_ —"

"What did you guys give him?"

Zethrid shrugged as if she honestly didn't know, but Lance didn't trust the smile on her face.

He turned his attention back to the stage and could pinpoint the exact moment when Keith noticed him in the crowd.

Lance would be lying if he said he didn't notice how Keith grinned when he saw him. How his face lit up. How he looked as if Lance was the best thing he'd ever seen.

Lance smiled as well. The last time he'd seen Keith was the universal-wide broadcast from Diabazaal, when Keith had spoken to the Galra about unity. There'd been a twist in his gut as he'd watched Keith's inspiring speech. Mainly pride, he tried to assure himself. But there was also the feeling of… loss. He was watching his friend step up and do something that no one had been able to do in ten thousand years. And that was amazing. But it would also be time consuming to organize the Galra. It sort of felt like watching an entire population snatch Keith up for themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lance asked Ezor and Zethrid. "Wasn't he voted _King of the Galra_ or something?"

Ezor laughed. "They _tried_."

Zethrid nodded. "He turned them down and insisted on a democratic election. Then he pushed for Krolia and Kolivan to be chosen, so of course everyone followed his lead."

"They _were_ the best choice," Ezor added.

"Yes, they were. He's very smart."

Lance stared at the two women. Sure, they had aligned themselves with Keith after Haggar had been defeated and Krolia had asked Keith to come with her to help Diabazaal, but…

"You do remember trying to strangle Keith, right?" Lance asked.

"That was a Zethrid hug!" Ezor giggled. She leaned into Zethrid's arm and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Now Keith is _First Son_ , or whatever."

"He's been pouting through the last three relief locations," Zethrid said.

"Happy face for the people, though," Ezor interrupted.

"Yes, but pouting behind the scenes with us." Zethrid actually rolled her eyes. "So we brought him back here."

"Go cheer him up!" Ezor said with another laugh as she pushed a hand to Lance's back and shoved him towards the stage.

Upon seeing him get closer, Keith wrestled his arm out of Acxa's grasp and jumped off the front of the stage, forgoing the side stairs.

"Lance," Keith breathed a moment later as he wrapped himself around Lance's neck.

"I've been trying to get him off the stage," Acxa said in aggravation as she joined them.

"Will you take me home with you?" Keith asked.

"You got it, buddy."

* * *

Lance parked the truck in the grass outside his home and rounded the front to open the passenger door to lead Keith out.

Keith stopped before the front porch and squinted up at the small building.

"No way all of you live in there now."

Lance laughed a bit. "No, the rest of the family is still living over in the big house."

"This is adorable."

Lance huffed a breath. "Come on." He had an arm wrapped around Keith's waist and he guided him through the front door.

"No, really, it's adora — it's a tiny house, right?"

Lance reached over to turn on the lights as they entered. They stepped right into the kitchen and Keith took the few steps required to reach the living room. Lance left him to sit on the couch while he poured a large glass of water and brought it over to him.

The last time Keith had visited the McClains, Lance had still been living in the main house with everyone else. And as much as Lance needed this time post-Voltron with his family, he decided he also needed a bit of privacy. So he'd chosen this spot a few acres out of sight of the main home, and his family had helped him build his very own tiny house. He was thankful for their support for this bit of independence, especially since he still saw them all plenty as they worked together on the farm during the day. Plus, his mother still expected him up at the main house for family dinners several times a week.

"Drink." Thankfully Keith didn't fight him on it, and when Lance was satisfied that Keith was going to drink the entire glass, he turned and pointed towards the other end of his home. The bathroom is over there and my bed is in the loft above it."

Keith lowered the empty glass on the coffee table and large purple eyes rose to Lance's face. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, man." Lance offered a hand to help Keith stand, and decided against mentioning that his couch folded into a bed.

"Oh my god. Stairs."

"It's like 5 steps."

"Lance. Stairs."

"You're lucky I pushed for the staircase instead of a ladder."

Keith stared forlornly at them anyway.

Lance sighed. "Keith, look at me."

Keith turned his entire body towards Lance — exactly what Lance was hoping he'd do — and Lance didn't waste time bending at the knees, dropping his shoulder to Keith's hips, and hoisting his ridiculous friend up and over his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Keith giggled. "Lance — are you fucking carrying me right now?"

"Yes," Lance said as he began to climb the stairs.

"Carrying me _upstairs_."

Thankfully, it really was only five steps up to the loft and Lance promptly dropped Keith onto the bed where he bounced once before staring up at Lance in awe.

"Strong," Keith whispered.

Lance wasn't sure he could handle the expression on Keith's face right now, not while Keith was sprawled on his bed and looking so flushed and impressed.

Lance dropped a knee to the edge of the bed and tugged at the top of Keith's uniform. Keith had been upgraded to the style Lance had previously seen Kolivan wear, which included some sort of cloth cross-pattern wrapped around his chest.

"How does this come off?"

"You want it off?" Keith's mouth pulled into a slow, devastating smirk.

" _You're gonna kill me_ ," Lance muttered as he tugged again at the garment. "Don't you want to be comfy to sleep?"

Keith's smirk morphed into a softer smile then and he nodded. "Sleep."

"Yes, sleep. Take that off." He stood and pulled off his own sweater and kicked off his jeans as Keith sat up and maneuvered out of his Blade uniform with way more grace than anyone who'd been caught signing drunken karaoke earlier in the night should be allowed.

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not to learn that Keith did actually wear a pair of boxer briefs under the bodysuit.

Then Keith was crawling up towards his pillows and burrowing under the blankets. Lance turned off the light in his tiny house and climbed into the bed after Keith.

It was quiet for a moment, before Keith began _humming_ the song he'd been singing earlier.

"I cannot believe you were singing on stage," Lance said with a laugh, the earlier shock of just seeing Keith in person again had worn off, and he was now free to enjoy his memory of drunk karaoke Keith. "Wait till Shiro hears."

Keith giggled as well and then continued to hum.

"I'm pretty sure Ronnie got video of you."

"Mmmkay," Keith murmured as he rolled towards Lance and promptly curled into his side. His arm wrapped around Lance's middle and a leg was thrown over his legs. "This okay?"

Lance shifted his legs to allow Keith's leg to rest more comfortably, and wrapped a hand around Keith's arm.

"Yeah."

Keith was so warm and he smelled so damn good and Lance wished he had more time. It felt like a waste to just go to sleep when he wasn't sure how long Keith could stay. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to be the one Keith wanted to see. Or the one Keith wanted to _cuddle_. And Lance felt sleep pulling at him with how secure and content he felt as he listened to Keith's steady breaths. But his eyes popped open when Keith spoke again.

"You ever think about the term _perfect stranger_?"

"….No?"

"What makes him so perfect, huh?"

" _What_?" Lance asked with a smile.

"I don't even know him. Know why? Because he's a _stranger_."

Lance sighed. "Drunk Keith is kinda rambly."

" _Go kiss a perfect stranger_ , they said."

"Wait, who said?"

"Said kissing a perfect stranger would get it out my system. Which is dumb. Perfect strangers can't be perfect. I don't even know em."

"Who told you to kiss someone?"

"The girrrls," Keith slurred. "Told em I wasn't kissing a stranger when I already had someone perfect."

"You do?"

Keith made a noise in the affirmative.

Lance swallowed. Not sure if he wanted to ask the next question. He did anyway.

"Who is it?"

Keith hummed happily. "Lance."

"Yeah?"

"He's perfect."

"Who?"

"Lance."

"What?"

"Perfect."

"Fine, don't tell me," Lance groaned and rolled to the side so he could smoosh his face into his pillow. Instead of dislodging Keith, though, Keith moved with him and wrapped himself around Lance's back. "Octopus," Lance muttered even as he wrapped a hand around Keith's hand.

He was already hot with Keith pressed so close, so he pushed the blankets down to their waists. He'd knock all the blankets off the bed before he tried to free himself from Keith.

"Perfect," Keith sighed against him.

"Keith, please go to sleep."

"Mmmkay."

"You can tell me about your perfect someone later," Lance whispered to him.

"Whatever you want, Lance," Keith whispered back. "I'll do whatever you want."

* * *

When Lance woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed, but before he could worry about where Keith had gone, he heard noise in the house. He sat up and blinked a few times before shifting to the end of the bed and peering over the half wall to see down into the kitchen.

"Morning," Keith said as he glanced up at Lance from where he stood at the stove. "Your kitchen is really nice."

Lance grunted a small noise and then shifted further so he could climb down the stairs. Satisfied that Keith was really in his kitchen and didn't appear to be going anywhere, he disappeared into the bathroom without saying anything.

He emerged and joined Keith a few minutes later, feeling slightly more awake. His increased alertness, however, had him freezing in his tracks when he got a good look at Keith, because Keith was humming the song from last night again, and while that was distracting in and of itself, Keith was also _wearing one of Lance's shirts_.

"Where'd you find that shirt?"

Keith spun a bit to look at him, causing the shirt to shift and expose collarbone and Lance dragged his eyes back up to Keith's face.

"Oh, uh, in the dryer in your bathroom? I sort of don't have any clothes except for the suit."

And this would be the perfect time for Lance to ask Keith how long he was staying. Just open his mouth and ask the question.

Perfect opening.

He couldn't do it. He didn't want to hear how short this visit would be. _Keith didn't even bring spare clothes?_ He kept his mouth shut and just nodded.

"You can borrow whatever, then."

Keith grinned in thanks and then turned his attention back to the stovetop.

"You're supposed to be a cranky lump in bed and I'm supposed to be making _you_ breakfast."

"You're too late." Keith tilted the pan he was using and an omelet was deposited on a plate to match the first one he'd already made. "I thought farmers were supposed to wake up early?"

Lance picked up the plates and carried them to his small table. "How are you _already_ teasing me? Why aren't you hung over?"

Keith shrugged as he sat at the table. "Galra genes?"

"Lucky bastard," Lance murmured as he collected utensils and then poured two glasses of orange juice.

"What are you doing today?" Keith asked after they'd both taken a few bites.

"Farm chores," Lance said around a mouthful. "This is really good."

"Thanks," Keith said as he stared at him thoughtfully across the table. "Can I help you today?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want."

Keith looked pleased as he nodded and then finished his omelet in another large bite before he carried his dishes to the sink and began washing them.

Lance's eyes trailed after him. "You're sort of the guest here, though. You can relax if you want? I know you've been busy."

Keith turned back towards him and rested his hands on the counter behind him. "I just want to hang out with you, whatever you're doing."

Lance forced himself to swallow the last bite of his own omelet despite the sudden tightness in his throat. He stood to bring his own dishes to the sink.

"Okay, well then let's go turn you in a farm boy."

"As you wish."

Lance snickered and shoved him.

* * *

"Coran and Allura literally pretended to die to get out of milking Kaltenecker on the castle, your pouting face is not going to work."

"Maybe you have other animals I can take care of while you milk?" Keith asked hopefully.

"Such a baby," Lance muttered as he led Keith to another room in the barn and hefted a bag of chicken feed into his arms. He smirked when Keith stumbled for a second at the unexpected weight of the bag. "Go feed the chickens."

He made like he was headed back to Kaltenecker, but really only sidestepped the barn entrance so he could watch Keith carry the feed out to the yard. As soon as he had the bag open, the chickens charged for him, causing Keith to bite back a yelp and jump so he could use the bag as a shield against the onslaught of hungry chickens.

Lance nearly fell over with laughter, and only stopped and headed back to Kaltenecker for real when Keith began to pelt him with chicken feed.

* * *

They collected eggs afterwards and carried them up to the main house, waving at Lance's brother, Marco, as they passed where he was currently trying to mend a fence.

Keith was hugged and coddled by Lance's mamá when they arrived at the main house, and then he lost sight of Keith for a while when Sylvio got a hold of him and carted him off somewhere.

He rescued Keith from his nephew (although maybe _rescue_ was the wrong word… he had found Keith and Sylvio pushing the toy cars to dive off the steps of the front porch) for lunch, before his mamá sent them to the store with a short list.

"We should probably pick you up some essentials while we're here," Lance declared as he tossed a toothbrush into his basket at the store before marching over to the socks and underwear section. "You're an extra small, right?" He dropped a package of underwear into the cart as well with a wide smirk on his face.

Keith glared before putting the too-small underwear back and grabbing the appropriate size. "You really think bigger, cooler, and grizzled would fit into an extra small?"

Lance only laughed, did his best to ignore how low Keith's voice had just been, and began to pay attention to his mother's list.

They ate dinner at the main house that night, and Lance hoped no one noticed how he tensed when Acxa sat at the table as Veronica's guest. He knew he was being quieter than usual, but he couldn't help but notice the deliberate looks Acxa kept sending to Keith where he sat across from her. Keith, meanwhile, did his best to avoid eye contact with her, and instead spent the dinner smiling and teasing Lance's siblings, a familiarity that had shocked Lance the first time he'd asked Keith to eat with his family. He'd expected Keith to be stiff and quiet (much like Acxa now), and instead Keith had thrown himself into the noise and let himself laugh freely.

It filled him with warmth to see how easy Keith fit into McClain family dinners.

His mother still wouldn't let Keith help clean up afterwards, so Lance lost sight of him while he was herded into the kitchen by his sisters to help put away leftovers. He assumed Nadia had gotten a hold of Keith this time, but when he found Nadia and Sylvio playing a game without Keith, he asked his papá if he'd seen where Keith had gone.

"He's outside with the ax girl."

"Acxa," Veronica corrected sharply as she also escaped the kitchen and joined Lance.

Ronnie shared a glance with Lance and they headed towards the front door where they tried to nonchalantly step out onto the porch without drawing attention to themselves. From where Keith and Acxa stood arguing, hands waving and brows pulled low, it didn't look like they noticed their audience yet. They were far enough from the house that Lance couldn't hear any of what they were saying, but neither looked happy.

"Any idea what's going on?" Veronica questioned quietly.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, at the same moment that Keith did, and shook his head.

"I asked Acxa how long she could stay, and she said this was supposed to be a day trip."

Lance's chest tightened at her words. He knew he couldn't keep Keith forever, but he'd been hoping for more than just one day.

Acxa suddenly turned on her heel and began to stalk across the grass. But Keith remained where he was, and instead turned to stare off towards the open pasture.

"Um, she doesn't have a vehicle here," Veronica said as she scooted down the stairs. "I'm gonna grab her and give her a lift back to the Garrison."

Lance nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Keith, not even when he reached his side out in the grassy yard.

"You okay?"

Keith turned to him, black hair framing his face and eyes reflecting moonlight like the pretty jerk that he was.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Yeah," Lance said with a half-shrug as if those words didn't light him up from the inside. "Course you can." He looped an arm around Keith's shoulders and said a quiet "Come on" before he began to lead him across the field back to his house.

He reluctantly thought about telling Keith about how the couch could be turned into a bed for sleep once they were inside, but Keith was climbing the stairs to his loft and yanking off the sweatshirt he'd borrowed from Lance before Lance could convince himself to make the offer.

Lance went to the bathroom before heading to bed. Keith was still and quiet when he joined him under the blankets, and Lance sort of thought he was asleep. But as soon as he was settled, Keith's arm came around him and tugged him in close.

When his brothers had installed a window above his bed during the house build, they'd assumed he'd really like it. But Lance had already spent plenty of nights staring up at the stars wondering where the hell Keith was and if he was safe.

So Lance returned the embrace and pulled Keith in even closer, encouraging Keith's leg as it slid between his own, and squeezed him tight because it was one more night he got to have Keith this close and this safe.

* * *

"No," Keith grumped from under the blanket he'd pulled over his head.

" _Keeeith_. Get up."

"It's still dark outside."

"We're going to be late."

" _For_?"

"Come on," Lance tugged at one of Keith's arms. Keith went boneless in response and the cuddly guy Lance had spooned with all night suddenly became one hundred and seventy pounds of dead weight. "Seriously?"

For the second night in a row, Keith had slept shirtless, and Lance was already a little spoiled when it came to the free access to all that bare, taut skin. _However_ , it was less attractive when he was forced to heave Keith up out of the bed, grunting as he lifted him in his arms to carry the lump downstairs.

"I can't believe you can carry me," Keith laughed, breaking out of his grumpy, pretending-to-still-be-asleep spell before Lance stood him on his feet at the bottom of the steps.

"You don't have to look so shocked!" Lance scolded before pointing to the bathroom.

Thankfully, Keith cooperated the rest of the morning as far as getting dressed and climbing into Lance's truck. They reached the farmer's market early enough to not only set up the table with the eggs and vegetables Lance had brought to sell, but with enough time for Lance to sneak off to the table two rows away that sold the best breakfast. He brought back muffins and coffee and earned an appreciate hum and smile from Keith.

Lance had been manning his family's table at the farmer's market on Friday mornings for a few months now, so he knew the regulars and what to expect. But he realized there was an undercurrent of chatter this morning among both the other sellers and the customers that he didn't typically hear.

"What's up?" Keith asked when he caught Lance frowning.

"I think people have realized that Voltron's leader is here," Lance said. He organized the cucumbers where they sat even though they didn't need it.

Keith's eyes narrowed for a second before he surprised Lance with a grin. "Do they know his right hand man is here too? Should we prepare for a mob?"

"No one makes a big deal about me being a paladin around here."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Makes everything easier, I think, that they don't."

"So?"

"I can just tell they're talking about you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Keith leaned back in his chair, crossed one ankle over a knee, and adjusted the straw hat Lance had dropped on his head earlier. He was once again in one of Lance's shirts, looking ridiculously better in it than Lance ever did, as well as a pair of Lance's jeans, and an older pair of boots.

"Do I look uncomfortable?"

Lance huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "No, _farm boy_ is a good look on you."

"I feel like I need a piece of straw to stick in my teeth."

"No! Bad Keith!" Lance shoved at his shoulder, but quickly stood as Mrs. Aikens, a regular, approached their table. He helped her pick out an assortment of greens and collected her money. He was about to sit back down when she leaned over the table to speak to them in a hushed voice.

"Nice job, Lance." Mrs. Aikens sent a purposeful glance towards Keith. "You two are very cute."

Lance stuttered out a thank you before shooting an apologetic look to Keith. But he found Keith blushing slightly with a small smile on his face, eyes pinned to his hands in his lap.

"I guess we know what they're all talking about," Keith murmured a few minutes later.

* * *

When they returned to the farm, they found Kosmo and a canvas bag sitting on Lance's front porch. Kosmo danced around Keith happily for a few moments before he knocked Lance to the ground in his excitement to see him.

" _Holy shit_ , he's bigger than a horse now!" Lance exclaimed as Keith helped him to his feet.

"Uh, yeah." Keith sounded uncertain and Lance caught Keith eyeing his space wolf and then eyeing Lance's tiny house.

"What's in the bag?" Lance asked.

"That's my suitcase," Keith replied without even checking inside the bag. "Looks like Acxa did a drop while we were out."

Keith was clearly watching Lance for a reaction and Lance was trying to keep from performing a celebratory dance right there on his front porch.

"Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool." Lance lifted the bag and carried it into the house without another word.

* * *

That afternoon Keith caught Lance in the side yard hammering some wood together. He didn't ask any questions, just joined him and handed him pieces as Lance requested them. Halfway though the project, Keith laughed as he realized Lance was building a small barn-like shelter for Kosmo.

Kosmo _seemed_ to like the set up, but it didn't matter — Lance still found the large wolf near their feet in the morning.

Every morning. Because it had been a couple weeks now and Keith was still here, with no mention of leaving.

It was almost enough to allow Lance to relax.

Almost.

* * *

"You finished yet, farm boy?" Lance nudged his foot into one of Keith's exposed feet.

Keith scooted himself out from under the tractor and sat up with a rag to wipe some grease off his fingers.

"Whoa, what is happening?" Lance asks before Keith can even answer the first question. He squatted in front of Keith and leaned over to pull on some of his hair.

"Oh," Keith said with a small shy laugh. "Nadia was out here a while ago. She said this was a good idea while I work."

"You let my niece give you pigtails?" Lance meant to tease him, but his voice was clearly fond, and he wasn't sure what his face was doing, but it was probably more fond than teasing as well.

"She was right, it's easier to lay on the back of my head with these rather than a ponytail."

"She's a smart cookie."

"Plus, she said I look really cute," Keith said with another shy laugh.

Lance nodded. "She's a smart cookie," he repeated.

* * *

When they don't go to the main house for dinner, they make dinner together, and Lance learns that Keith knows his way around a kitchen. Keith tells him stories of the year he spent in a shack by himself in the desert, and how he had promised himself that if he ever had access to a real kitchen again, that he'd learn how to cook. Lance is surprised to learn that Keith had enlisted Hunk's help on the castleship, and then the Atlas, to do just that.

Sometimes when Lance gets out of the shower at night he finds Keith just sitting on his couch reading a book. Kosmo is usually at his feet, taking up all the available floor space in the small living room. Both look like they belong there.

On a rainy day, they pulled on sweats and made pancakes. And then spent the day under a blanket on the couch watching movies.

Keith often hums the ' _I like me better'_ song around the farm while they're working together. Lance wonders if it's because 1) Keith actually likes that song, 2) Keith just doesn't know any other songs (despite Lance's radio choices while they cook dinner), or 3) Keith is trying to secretly tell Lance something.

(The romantic side of Lance hopes for that third option, but his more reasonable side thinks it's the second option).

Keith gets up easily (after that first time) to drive out to the farmer's market with him every Friday morning. Lance still hears the murmurs, but he's gone back to making his expected jokes with the regulars. Of course, now it's with the added bit of pride that comes with letting them all think he somehow convinced the leader of Voltron to date him.

Sylvio and Nadia showed up on Lance's porch one night and dragged them (not that they needed a lot of coercion) outside to catch fireflies with them. That turned into shrieking and chasing each other around the large yard when his siblings came running out with flashlights for flashlight tag. Keith cheated frequently with Kosmo and his freaky teleporting abilities, but only laughed whenever Lance tried to yell at him about it. Finally, Keith was distracted by one of the kids and Lance caught him from behind, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist (despite his siblings' teasing that there was no contact required in flashlight tag). Keith's only response was to laugh again and drop his head back to Lance's shoulder, turning his head to meet Lance's eyes with a wide smile.

* * *

Sometimes, though, Keith receives a call from Krolia, which he usually takes out on the porch, alone. Lance's chest grows tight during every single one, and remains that way until nightfall when Keith pulls Lance as close as possible in bed. Proof that Keith was still here. For now.

* * *

When Keith spooned himself around Lance's back that night, he was still as warm as ever, still smelled delicious, and Lance could feel the strength in the arm Keith wrapped around him.

His appreciation for these qualities had had him feeling secure and content for the past several weeks in this bed, sending him to sleep almost immediately, especially after particularly laborious days on the farm.

Tonight, though, he felt restless and was certain he'd reached his breaking point of having shirtless Keith wrapped around in him bed, after a day spent together filled with laughter and smiles, and without the freedom to touch further. He still wasn't sure how long Keith would be here, and realized that instead of worrying about scaring him off, he should consider what he might regret once Keith was gone.

With the solid pressure of Keith at his back, right now Lance knew he'd regret not trying for more. He stretched first, his entire body going taut, before settling back into a relaxed position that allowed him to inch his way even further back towards Keith. Another subtle movement allowed him to shift his butt against Keith's groin.

Keith's breath stuttered against the back of Lance's neck, and the hand Keith normally kept wrapped around Lance's chest dropped to his hipbone and squeezed. Lance assumed in encouragement because when he shifted to press back against Keith again, Keith met him by grinding himself forward against Lance's ass.

There were simultaneous noises of pleasure from them both at the purposeful contact.

"Lance," Keith groaned, breath hot in Lance's ear, sending a shiver down his spine that had him pushing back harder against Keith as his next move.

" _Fuck_. Keep going, farm boy."

"As you wish," Keith murmured and Lance couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

His laughter didn't throw off their movements, though, and they continued to rock against each other. Keith's arm wrapped back around his chest, but with a new purpose of pulling Lance back against him. Lance let one of his own arms reach behind them to grab at Keith. Keith grunted as Lance managed to grab a handful of ass to help pull him forward with each grind. His breaths were coming a little faster and he reveled in the hardness he could feel from Keith, knowing that he was the cause. Of course, Keith was the reason for his own growing erection, and it was becoming quickly apparent that while this was good, it wasn't going to be enough.

But then Keith's lips had barely touched the back of his neck when Lance jerked away from him with a breathless " _Wait_ " to which Keith froze and appeared immediately worried. That wasn't what Lance wanted, but he'd be damned if the first time Keith kissed him _wasn't on his_ _mouth_. He pushed himself enough to flip around so he could face Keith and with a gentle hand on Keith's jawline, pulled Keith towards his face without hesitation. Keith adjusted his hands as Lance moved, agile fingers slipping under his shirt and pressing into his skin, pulling Lance greedily back to him as he finally met Lance's mouth for a kiss.

The heat from their initial grinding turned into _flames_ under his skin with the kiss. And almost as soon as he realized he was kissing the original fire paladin, he remembered that he was the _other_ rightful fire paladin. It was the only explanation for the fireworks he could practically feel bursting behind his eyelids.

"Should've done this before now," Lance gasped as their mouths fell apart when their hips found each other again.

"Uh huh," Keith said as he hauled in a breath before moving his mouth down the column of Lance's throat, tongue hot as it met Lance's skin.

" _Keith_ ," Lance shivered and when Keith's eyes lifted to meet his own, he saw just how dark Keith's eyes had become and knew he still needed _more_.

"Can I?" Keith pulled at the waistband of Lance's boxers and Lance began pushing them off before he even began nodding in response.

His shirt was tossed next and Keith did him the favor of pushing away his own boxer briefs. With all fabric between them gone, Lance didn't waste time. He slid a leg between Keith's to get closer and wrapped a hand tight around Keith's newly freed cock. Keith gasped and fell back against the bed, hands falling away from Lance and breathing ragged as Lance pumped his hand. Lance was amused for a moment, until Keith rallied and surged back towards him, wrapping his own hand around Lance and giving him the same treatment. Lance shuddered in response before claiming Keith's mouth again.

How the hell had they ever _just gone to sleep_ in this bed?

Lance dragged his mouth away from Keith when it became too difficult to coordinate actual kissing. He found Keith's eyes on him then, face fond and fierce as he watched Lance's reactions to each flick of his wrist and swipe of his thumb. Lance was never more grateful for their privacy than when Keith made him cry out when the tension finally broke. He ducked his head and curled into Keith, keeping his own hand moving steadily before Keith made a noise between a whine and grunt and released into Lance's hand a few short moments later.

Lance rolled so that he could stare up through the skylight as aftershocks wracked through him and he worked to get his shaky breathing under control. He made a noise in protest when Keith shifted and began to move away from him, but quieted when Keith said, "Be right back" in a gravelly voice that sent another thrill through Lance's belly.

Keith returned with a wet rag from the bathroom and helped Lance clean off his hands and abdomen before tossing the rag. The blankets had somehow ended up on the floor, and Keith pulled them back over them with a grin before he tugged Lance in close again.

Lance couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face when he felt Keith's warm hands slide up his back and saw Keith's own pretty smile.

"You okay?" Keith whispered.

His limbs felt boneless, but he scooted in closer before humming in the affirmative. The restlessness from before was gone, and he closed his eyes, more than ready to sleep.

"Lance?"

His eyes reopened in response to Keith's whisper, eyebrows raised gently in question as he searched Keith's face. For the most part Keith looked relaxed, but there was a hesitation there, as Keith opened and then closed his mouth as he tried to find his words.

"Before I left Diabazaal, I talked to Krolia — about my future."

Lance's fingers subconsciously tightened around Keith.

"She told me to ask for what I want," Keith continued to whisper. "I've been trying to do that. With you."

"So you asked to come home with me, to stay with me," Lance replied quietly, running through the list of other things Keith had flat out asked for since he'd arrived.

"And you kept saying yes."

"Because I can't say no to you."

Keith huffed out a breath. "I don't know if that's a good thing."

"It's a good thing," Lance quietly responded, because he believed it. Because he wanted to make Keith happy and was boosted by the knowledge that he knew Keith wanted to make him happy too.

"I've loved getting what I want." Keith's smile was small, but Lance smiled when he saw it. "Because I've been here with you, but its still not… I want to know what you want?"

Lance reached for Keith's hand and intertwined their fingers as his fears from the past few weeks came to the surface. "I want… to get used to having you here without being afraid."

Keith squeezed his fingers. "Afraid of what?"

"… That this isn't mine to keep." He squeezed Keith's hand in return and continued before Keith could say anything. "Your shoulders get all hunched when you talk to your mom. And I know you and Acxa were fighting before she left. Was that because she wants you out there working with them?"

Keith sighed, but nodded. "She's more comfortable with Zethrid and Ezra when I'm there. She wants me to stay with them and be their leader on these missions, even though Acxa could take point — or they don't even really _need_ a leader. They've been working well as a team. I keep trying to tell her that they're her friends."

"Ronnie said it took some convincing with Acxa to convince her that she wanted to be friends," Lance said with an understanding nod. "Do you want to go on the relief missions with them?"

"Not more than I want to be here with you."

Lance smiled at that, but he couldn't hide the worry in his eyes. "I'm just… You may eventually feel restless?"

"Lance, I love you."

Lance felt the air rush out of his lungs.

"I've _been_ loving you," Keith continued, "so I don't think it's… it's not a stretch to _say_ that I love you. Because I do. I've been loving you and I love you," he repeated with a determined nod of his head.

Lance couldn't form words right away, so he leaned forward and claimed Keith's mouth for another kiss.

"I love you, too," he finally managed. "I love you too, Keith. I just want to be with you."

Keith's smile was wide in response and he nodded with an " _Okay_ " before he leaned in to kiss Lance again.

"Maybe we could do both, though?" Lance pulled away to ask suddenly.

"We?"

"Like, this is our home — home base. But sometimes we go help on these relief trips? And sometimes we make sure Daibazaal's _First Son_ shows up to the important diplomatic meetings?"

He smiled when Keith rolled his eyes at the title. But then Keith bit his lower lip as he considered Lance's idea.

"You know where I could get a Blades' uniform?" Lance asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, new members have to be approved by the _First Son_ ," Keith mocked.

"Oooh, I've heard he's hot." Lance's fingers trailed over Keith's cheek before running through his messy hair. "Know how I can get a meeting with him?"

Keith responded by dropping a slow kiss to Lance's mouth, before opening his mouth to Lance and sucking Lance's tongue into his mouth. Lance groaned against him and rolled until he was pressing Keith into the mattress beneath him, the two reminding the other that they were _both_ fire paladins.

"Are you sure about this?" Keith whispered up to him.

Lance wasn't sure if he was referring to the kissing and touching or the proposed new life plan, but it didn't matter. "Yes, I'm sure. Sure about all the things."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

The farm had recently acquired a few more cows (because Lance said Kaltenecker needed friends), and since Keith still refused to help him milk, that chore took up a bit more of his morning.

When he was finished this time, he went in search of Keith and found his boyfriend standing in the middle of the sheep pasture.

"Ready?" Keith asked.

"For?"

"Watch." Then Keith released two short whistle bursts and Kosmo not only appeared out of nowhere, but began to pace around the sheep until they actually began to group closer together.

"You did _not_ turn your space wolf into a sheep dog." Lance gaped at the scene in front of him. "You know Mamá has been pretty sure that Kosmo was going to start eating the sheep any day now."

"Yeah, that's why I thought this would help," Keith replied. Another short whistle and Kosmo began leading the sheep towards them.

"His space wolf ancestors would be ashamed of him right now," Lance said with a wide grin.

"No they wouldn't!"

"Uh, Keith? What's the signal for _turn the sheep_ before they run us over?"

Keith grabbed Lance's hand and began walking backwards as he tried a few whistle commands, none of which had Kosmo herding the sheep in a new direction.

"Run!" Keith yelled, tugging Lance along with him as they took off before the sheep trampled them where they stood.

"Are you waiting for Kosmo to let you know what the other signals are?" Lance couldn't help but tease even as they sprinted across the grass.

"You're the one who dragged his wolf ancestors into this!"

"He didn't hear me!"

"He hears everything!"

Their feet hit the bottom fence rail simultaneously and they vaulted themselves over it. Hands remained joined as they rolled to their backs and continued to laugh at the ridiculousness of their lives being endangered by sheep after everything they'd been through.

* * *

 **A/N** : I probably don't need to say this, but Keith's "As you wish" responses when Lance called him "farm boy" are all nods to 'The Princess Bride'

I've been watching a lot of "build a tiny house" shows lately and they are flippin adorable. I hope you have cute images in your head for where Keith and Lance are settled.


End file.
